The Tactician's reluctant shadow
by shanmonkey
Summary: Before Grima tries to attempt to join with his vessel, he makes a frustrating conclusion that his vessel's mind will shatter. He will proceed to shatter the mind to better influence his vessel and though a reluctant former knight of a king becoming the 'guard' to his vessel and slowly change the minds of Naga's servants. Becoming his vessel's shadow.


Grima, the fell dragon of Plegia, was becoming extremely annoyed.

It all started out on a relatively nice start, for him of course, his vessel has accepted his birth position of becoming one with him mind and soul, into the realm of godhood.

He had to be hit by the last and strongest darkest energy from Vaildar's corpse in an attempt to shield that Exalt form it, but the results spoke true for themselves.

The Exalted fool was dead in a pool of his blood, dying thinking that the 'Robin' he knew was still there and begging him to get out of the altar.

Fool. If his vessel REALLY wanted to stay in control he wouldn't have made his possession so damn easy.

Truth be told, Grima was expecting a battle of wills. He saw what his vessel can do and really expected a clash of wills as he tries to take over his body, especially the fact that he apparently had a strong bond with the dead Exalt's army, the Sherpards and it made since that the tactician wouldn't want to indirectly kill his friends and family right?

Needless to say, Grima was a tad bit disappointed.

None the less, he became his return reign of terror onto the world, raising his undead army by the hundreds if not thousands and setting it loose onto its inhabitants.

There were opposers, even though the Halidom of Ylisse was the first of many to be attacked, the kingdom stand strong.

Even without their Exalt, the Sherpards fought the hordes of Risen with all of there might.

Then they fall, one by one, Grima's power was growing stronger by the day and so every soldier who died in defending the Kingdom were turned to an mindless, killing corpse to obey his every will.

The results were beautiful. The people shrieked and cried in terror as there once loyal defenders came back from the grave only to kill them to the break of extinction.

Grima had other Risen attacking the other continents to though; Valm was led by Yen'fay, who was protecting it in the name of his dead sister, Say'rei.

The Swordmaster could barely protect the people when he sends a Risen Walhart charging down at them with hordes of undead Calvary following him, that Human was hard to kill when he was alive, it's a new challenge to kill him again when he's an reanimated corpse.

Grima also made sure that all of the world's ports and ships were completely destroyed so no one would try to escape on boat or hold a stronghold on a ship.

The main attack force the fell dragon would have for that would be wyvern riders and Pegasus knights and trying to reanimate them back from the ocean was a bitch and a half.

Regna Ferox was in turmoil as well, the icy inhabitants' barbarians held stronger then the Ylissians but when Grima sent in Their Beloved Dead Khan Basilio to lead the charge, they gave into their rage and make many foolish errors. Focusing on only killing the Khan then the other Risen around him.

Grima was having a blessed time; roaring fear into the disgusting humans and watching hope die from their eyes.

This is where the annoyance came for the Fell dragon.

Lucina and the 11 other offsprings from the dead Exalt and his Sherpards.

Hell two of them where his vessels offspring.

Grima would have begun his attempts to control them since they both bare the fell blood in their veins, but he found out a small fact that angered him.

Even though they bare the fell blood, that damned 'Divine' dragon gave the Children her protection form any attempted influence.

He was so going to murder that wench.

The Fell dragon send his army at them, since the last standing strong hold was in Ylisse, they defended the people just as well was there parents have done.

The Girl, Lucina was able to reclaim her dead Father's sword, Falchion, and wield it with perfect ease. Determined to send their apocalyptic hellhole right.

Even though, they were near the brink of extinction, The Princess of Ylisse held the people and other survivors together with strong words and a clear mind. Grima paid her a 'visit', in his dragon form mind you, and though she yelled in slight fear when he gave her the hard and always painfully truth of her desist parents, going as far to making an offhand thought of adding them to his dead army, and then attacking the castle.

Though he made it more of a ruined palace then it already were, she was able to do a small amount of damage on him and gathered the humans in there to retreat.

Her will never wavered and that annoyed him. Why couldn't these damn humans expect the fact that all is last? No one will never stand up to him might. Naga was as good as dead when he goes around to killing her. No road was open for them to take besides the one leading to their deaths.

Apparently that Divine dragon had a last result tactic when all hope seemed to be lost.

Sending the 12 children back into the past and stopping the course of his resurrection from ever taking place.

It spelled a chance for a happy future for the brats. But a screeching death for Grima.

So, the fell dragon followed them into the portals leading to the past to make sure that everytime they try to change an event leading to his resurrection. He would intervene at every step.

There was a tempting problem when he landed in the now green and lush Ylissian field. His vessal wasn't around the area,which was good. And though he was about to go and attempt to take control and morgue with him, he had a thought.

No doubt that, while the blood would be strong. The heart would be terribly weak to contain his power. It was sadly thanks to the Damn Exalt that his 'future' vessel's heart was strong enough in the first place.

If he attempted now, the least it would do is shatter his memories into irretrievable pieces, making the human pass out in pain.

It opened a list of possibilities to him but he wanted to explore this world and see if he can find that tomb….

His vessel, though memory free will need a guard. Someone to make sure that he is well protected and able to point out whom to or not to trust, and to influence the Young Sherpards. Someone to send him messages though a link to see how his 'past' vessel is doing. He wasn't going to give the guard a completely free will.

Oh, _no._ They can let things slip and the Exalt would get a bit wary. No…he had the perfect plan of which copse to use and what ritual as well.

Grima was in front of the now heavily forested lake of where, if his detailed memory of the sagas of the Hero King were correct. Housed the tomb of the dead corpse he was looking for.

The Fell dragon stripped his human form of his clothing and walked onto the lake and came to the middle of it. The Body should be here, that human was tale to be a shadow alongside the king, but did not end up in the ancient tomb on the island off of Plegia, no one know where the Knight died but it wasn't with or near King Marth and Queen Ceada after their reign.

Almost as if the King's loyal Shadow never existed.

Diving into the water after wards, he swam to the bottom of the lake and found an old tombstone, Grima frowned as he used as much energy as he could towards the tombstone and a wet, dead eyed corpse slowly rose from the tomb in dirt and seaweed. Grima put his hands to the remains. Sending his power and will to give it at least some more flesh so that it does decay as he takes it to shore.

The process was slow; after about three hours the body was close to recognizable to people who know her, being that the people were long dead and no one in history seems to remember her even though her role in the ancient human king's life was of great importance.

Grinning, he gently grabbed the body and swam out of the lake. Once in the surface, he carefully placed the body down by a set of trees and places a heavy ward around it.

The Dragon then went to put his clothing back on and teleported to a different area.

Phase one was complete, Now for Phase two.

Phase Two was to find a human who looked remotely close to the corpse he had. This surprisingly wasn't hard. As he was walking around the now dark streets of the capital of Valm, an agonizing scream pierced though the calm night and sensing that someone has been brutally murdered.

Thus, with a crazed grin, his rushed to the scene, the murderer was already gone. The man dashed at the first sign of another figure coming towards him. Pathetic, they kill someone but if anyone person comes near; they run as if the next person would sell them out.

Humans were pathetic creatures; they were bloodlust crazed in war, but run like a rabbit when confronted by it, making many excuses for it, if you kill, you kill.

The now dead human in question was a woman, her green hair was covered in blood, multiple frantic stabs wound to the back and her throat was slight, her amber eyes no longer having life inside them.

The Perfect Secondary corpse for the ritual to bring up his vessel's guard.

Grima lifted the dead woman over his shoulder, ignoring the blood, and teleported back to the forest where the first one was. Now for the revival ritual.

It was done, though it took a good three days to revive the dead woman, Grima was satisfied with the results. The Ritual he performs was a merging ritual, combing the two corpses together and making it into one being.

The Second part was finding and having a steel grasp on the first copse's original soul.

The Soul knows what he was and really didn't want to be dragged into whatever plan he had in store, thus it struggled against him, but it was in vain since his power was too strong.

As he held a vice grip onto the soul his had a dagger and cut himself letting out enough blood for him to put into the body and make sure that the fell blood was stronger than usual. He then put the unwilling soul into the body and marveled at his work.

The Woman had medium length, Dark green hair and was glaring at him with cold amber eyes as she 'wakes up'. She was naked, due to the fact that he discarded the clothing onto the second dead corpse since the clothing would have gotten in the way. But she didn't seem to care that she was naked and instead, once the light of the ritual completely faded away, she shot up to try to choke the Dragon even though he can easily kill her in a heartbeat.

Instead, light purple markings appeared on her caramel skin and she stopped and stepped back, with a confused but enraged expression on her face. She wanted to murder the fell dragon but she had a strong urge to not do harm to him, only to protect the creature.

She wasn't 'alive' for five minutes and already she wanted to go back to being a lifeless, rotting, dead corpse.

Grima smiled, and she shuddered. "Welcome back to the world of the living, to your homeland Altea. Sheria, famous shadow and loyal lead knight guard to the hero king Marth that none but those long dead knows. I have a task that would be excellent for someone of your caliber."


End file.
